


Bible Study

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: fidget spinners and high rangers





	Bible Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> uh...yeah this is a late birthday present

“And that’s why the avocado is considered a super fruit.” Zack finishes his speech with a hefty hit of his bong. He passes the glass piece to Jason, who looks at Zack with a silly smile on his face. Meanwhile, Billy is seeing how many Snickers bars it takes to reach Trini and Kim, who are sharing a rather fat blunt and a bag of Cool Ranch Dorito’s. Zack plops down beside Jason and helps him light the contraption, laughing as Jason hacks and coughs.   
Trini nuzzles further into her girlfriend and watches as Kim takes a hit from the blunt, the taller girl doesn’t cough this time and she looks at Trini with a look of satisfaction.   
“Nice babe, if only you could take bong rips like that, then we’d be in business.” Kim rolls her eyes at the shorter girl’s jab and presses a kiss to Trini’s forehead. Trini leans over to give Billy the blunt and he eyes it curiously.  
“Is this gonna make me loopy like you guys? Because I want to be able to get home all right. Also, marijuana has a very distinct smell and my mom is gonna wonder why I smell like it, and I don’t want to make my mom upset. I also don’t want to upset you guys so I can smoke it if you want me too-“  
Trini cuts off Billy’s rambling with a lighter thrown at his chest. “Dude, chillax, we aren’t gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do, here, have some Doritos.” Trini passes the bag to Billy and he smiles at her gratefully.   
Trini passes the blunt back to Kim after taking another hit, the taller girl frowning as she finishes it. “Trini, babe, I got you something.” Trini shifts from her position in Kim’s lap and gives her a questioning look.  
Kim merely presses a soft kiss to her pocket-sized girlfriend and reaches into her backpack, digging for a few seconds before uttering a quiet ‘aha’. Kim takes Trini’s hand and places the small object in her hand.   
Trini’s eyes light up when she realizes what it is, “Babe, this is sick as fuck,” she gives the fidget spinner a spin and watches it intently, silently marveling at the toy. Kim giggles and reaches for Zack’s bong and one of Billy’s Snickers, Trini completely absorbed in the pink and yellow toy.   
“That’s real gay.” Zack says as he snatches the toy from Trini, the shortest ranger is immediately brought out of her trance, frowning at the loss of her amusement. She looks around for a moment, considering that maybe she dropped it or gave it back to Kim.   
“Kim, where did it go?” Kim looks up from the bong, half of a Snickers in one hand, lighter in the other, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Her face softens at Trini’s lost expression and she hits the bong before returning her attention to Trini.  
“Where did what go? Babe are you okay? What did you lose?” Trini turns in Kim’s arms and Kim brings her hands to Trini’s cheeks. When Kim notices the threat of tears in her girlfriend’s eyes, and lack of her gift, she stands and glares at each of her fellow rangers until her eyes fall on Zack. He’s watching the spinner in wonderment as it spins, giggling every so often.   
Kim narrows her eyes and stomps over to him, Zack looks up at Kim and his face immediately falls. He swallows and gets up from his seat on the cable barrel. “Uh, hi Kim.” Kim gives him a steely glare and decks him in the stomach. She grabs the fidget spinner and returns to her girlfriend, gift in hand. Trini smiles brightly and Kim presses an affectionate kiss into her left temple. Trini snuggles into Kim once more and spins her fidget spinner, sticking her tongue out at Zack.   
Zack looks like a kicked puppy, but not for long when Jason says, “Avocados are a fruit?”  
The group of five completely loses it.


End file.
